


Uptown Girl

by dancingloki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, everybody in the world wants Sam Wilson's dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingloki/pseuds/dancingloki
Summary: so I came across this amazing hot mechanic AU fanart on tumblr and then this happened





	Uptown Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/357675) by illustratedkate. 



“Dibs,” Natasha called across the garage, leaning on her workbench and grinning.

“Don’t engage her,” Steve muttered under his breath, elbow-deep in the engine of an old lady’s Civic. Bucky rolled his eyes in response and parked his rear on the seat of his motorcycle, wiping oil from his hands onto a rag.

“Dibs on what, Tasha?” he asked patiently. She motioned towards the parking lot with her head; Bucky craned his neck to see through the window, then stood upright, letting out a low whistle. “ _Damn_.”

That got Steve’s attention, and he straightened up too, suspicious. Nat waggled her eyebrows at him before directing his attention outside, to the man currently leaning on the hood of his Lexus LS and chatting with the garage owner. The stranger grinned, crossing well-defined arms over his chest as he laughed at something she’d said, and Steve felt his heart skip a beat.

“Damn,” he said with feeling.

“I’m gonna marry him,” Bucky said reverently. “Stevie, you’ll be my best man, right? I’m gonna fuckin’ marry him and have his perfectly toned gaybies.”

“Get in line, I called dibs,” Natasha said.

“Natasha, you’re _gay_ , remember!”

“Girl, please!” She rolled her eyes again. “Nobody’s _that_ gay.”

Steve toned out their bickering effortlessly; he had plenty of practice, after all. But he couldn’t help slipping into a little daydream of his own...making brunch late on a sunny Sunday morning, browsing the farmer’s market together… _You’re being a ridiculous stereotypical hipster, Rogers_ , he told himself sternly, grateful that his friends couldn’t hear his thoughts.

“I’m not paying you lot to stand around and gawk.” A sharp voice snapped him back to reality. Maria scowled at them from the office door; all three of them stared back at her with guilty expressions, frozen in place. Nat had Bucky in a headlock, their squabble having escalated to a spat. “We’ve got a new--”

“Dibs!” Natasha yelled.

Maria shut her eyes and took a deep breath. “--job,” she finished.

“Dibs,” Natasha said again, quieter.

“What’s he here for?” Bucky asked, grinning and shaking Natasha off. “Does he need his lubricant flushed?”

Natasha groaned and punched him in the shoulder, but Maria just ignored him. “He says the alignment’s off, it’s pulling to the right and there’s a shimmy at higher speeds that he’s nervous about.”

“I’m the best with alignments,” Bucky said as quickly as he could. “I should take this one.”

“The _hell you will_ , Barnes, I called _dibs_.”

“This is an auto shop, not a kindergarten,” Steve told them both.

“Aaand Rogers gets the job as a reward for the most convincing imitation of an adult,” Maria said, tossing him the keys and the intake papers. “Barnes, you take over that Civic, Romanoff, I want you on that 4x4 that came in late yesterday. Get your asses in gear before I plant my boot in ‘em.”

Steve carefully waited until she’d left the room before turning smug. “Better luck next time, pals.”

“You stinking rotten shitheel of a god damned traitor,” Bucky growled.

“Look, it’s not my fault that you--” Steve tried, only to be interrupted by Natasha prodding him in the chest with one finger.

“What kind of madness is this,” she demanded. “What kind of crazy opposite world are we living in that the sacred bond of dibs means _nothing_ to you?”

“Nat, you can’t--”

“Nothing?!”

“You _can’t_ call _dibs_ on a _person!_ ”

“You can if he looks like _that!_ Did you see that jawline? Did you see that _ass?_ ”

“Watch yer fuckin’ mouth, Red, that’s the father of my future children you’re talkin’ about. Have some respect.”

“Buck, you don’t even know his _name_.”

“I’ll tell you what it is tomorrow ‘cause he’ll be screaming it all night!”

“...Screaming his own name?”

“I don’t--you-- _maybe how would you know_ ”

“Give it up, Barnes, he’s out of your league.” The dry humor in Natasha’s voice made Steve blink. He suddenly wasn’t sure if she was actually interested in the stranger, or if she was just winding Bucky up for kicks. “Man like that is used to the finer things in life. Some oil-stained Brooklyn grease monkey’s not gonna get to hit that.”

“Yeah, well, maybe that’s the point, ya herb, he needs, y’know, a red-blooded, down-to-earth kinda back alley guy to treat him right, he’s probly sick of that hoity-toity fake-ass high-class bullshit.”

“If you start singing into wrenches and dancing around I’m gonna fuckin’ vomit,” Steve muttered.

“Get the fuck back to work!” Maria hollered from the office.

“Yes ma’am, getting the fuck back to work, ma’am,” Bucky hollered back, elbowing Steve out of the way with a grin to bend over the engine. Nat did the same with the other car, shaking her head. Meanwhile, Steve took a deep breath, and headed out to meet their new client.

“Mr. Wilson?”

Mr. Wilson turned around and fixed Steve in the beam of a dazzling, brilliant smile, and Steve almost fainted.

“I understand you’re concerned about your alignment,” he said weakly.

“Yeah, it’s just not flying straight lately. And please, call me Sam,” said Sam.

Steve could feel himself blushing. “Well, let’s get her inside and up on the lift and I’ll take a look. We’ve got a lounge area inside with complimentary coffee for our guests if you were planning on waiting.”

“I figure I’ll head inside in a minute or two; I want to enjoy this nice weather while it lasts.”

Nice weather was right, but Steve barely noticed as he pulled the car inside. Bucky stopped working on his own assignment the minute Steve clambered out of the driver’s seat.

“Well?” he demanded, eager and eyeing the door.

“Well what?” Steve shot back, starting the lift.

“Is he gay, or what?”

“I had a ten-second conversation with the guy, whaddya want from me.”

“You’re no kinda queer, Rogers, you know that? Such an embarrassment.”

“Go suck a dick, Barnes.”

“I’m _tryin’_ , damnit, but my rat bastard of a cockblocking best friend stole my man.”

“He ain’t your man, asswipe, I called dibs,” Natasha yelled. Sam looked over his shoulder back into the garage, and she ducked down behind the car she was working on, hissing _shit shit shit_. “Did he hear us?” she stage-whispered.

Bucky, who had thrown himself back over the car engine and pretended to work, risked a glance towards the parking lot. “I don’t think so,” he whispered back. “He’s turned around again.”

“If you jokers would quit screwing around with your dibs and your wedding plans,” Steve grunted, head buried in the undercarriage of Sam’s car.

“Never,” Bucky grinned, watching Sam through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert: Nat was indeed just screwing with them, and Bucky and Steve figure out a way to share
> 
> if you guys really really like it I might write more


End file.
